Our Last Moments
by silver-alchemist
Summary: What if you loved someone you eventualy had to kill? A story about how Itachi once met a girl who, if only for a moment, unfroze his heart. The clan's end is only a month away and it turns out she's in it! Please RxR
1. Chapter 1 Our Beginning

AN- I had this idea just randomly pop into my head. It moved around for a bit and painfully developed inside, but after awhile it made it's self at home and snuggled down. –ewww- You know that sorta sounds gross. So here's another way of saying it. I got an idea and it WOULDN"T GO AWAY. So here it is. Love it. Hate it. Eat it on a stick slowly roasted over a fire. Whatever floats your boat.

Please RxR. If you want. I can't really make you. But'll make me happy! And who doesn't like making other people happy? (Don't answer that I don't want to know)

Disclaimer- You knows what goes here. Do I have to type it out? I do? Okay okay. Naruto doesn't belong to me but this fan fiction does. There happy?

**Our Last Moments**

**Chapter 1- Our Beginning**

**A shinning moment**

In the middle of some woods far away from any towns sat two figures. The sun had gone down hours ago so they had set up a small fire to keep them warm on the chilly night. The fire pushed away the darkness and you could vaguely make out their faces.

Kisame sighed loudly his fishy eyes looking into the dark in the direction of the nearest city. "Why should we sit out here in the cold when there is a city nearby?" He asked his all too silent partner.

"What would a city provide for us?" Itachi asked shrugging off the chill as if it was a summer day breeze.

"Oh I don't know" Kisame sighed. "Heat, board, woman" He lingered on the last word. Itachi found that slightly amusing. Anyone could see that he wasn't exactly model material. Then again there are those who could be paid to do just about anything.

"We have no use for those things" Itachi answered.

"You've honestly never been with a girl?" Kisame asked. "Ever?" He found that strange. Sure the guy killed his clan and is now a wanted criminal, but not every woman knew that and it wasn't like he was ugly or anything.

"I didn't say that." Itachi said in his calm emotionless voice.

"oh?"

"There was a girl once, but she died a long time ago." He said this nonchalantly as if he didn't care that the girl was dead. But Itachi wasn't known to be a very sentimental person.

**Four years ago**

Itachi never cared for girls. He wasn't gay or anything he just didn't see the point. No girl could make him stronger. Now if there was a girl who was stronger then he then he might take some interest.

It was actually her name that mad him think of her for more then a short moment.

The name just stuck in his head and he found himself thinking about it.

He had been on his way back home after a day of training. He trained everyday and usually he never really noticed anyone on his way home. On that day he saw two of his old senseis. They were walking away from the academy.

"Poor girl. I don't know what to do. She just isn't any good at ninjutsu at all" One said.

"Are you talking about the black haired one? What's her name?"

"It's Sou Uchiha I believe"

By that point of their conversation the two men had turned down a different road then the one Itachi was on. They had said Uchiha. Itachi tried to remember if he knew anyone in his clan like that. He couldn't remember and girl named Sou but the fact that she seemed talent less as a ninja seemed a shame.

He wondered who would name their daughter Sou. The name literally means "to suffer". Was the birthing that bad? Itachi tried to think of his training but couldn't. The idea of a bad Uchiha, for some reason, made him angry. She brought shame onto her family's name.

Itachi reached the section of his city where the Uchihas lived. Anyone could tell because the symbol posted everywhere. It marked its territory strongly, holding the building together with a bond.

"Itachi?" His mother walked into the room as he took his shoes off. He looked up at her. "Hum?" he asked. "Before you come in will you do a favor for me? I would send Sasuke but he has to do his homework." Itachi inwardly sighed and put his shoes back on.

"What is it?" He asked sliding open the door.

"Will you get some bread from Misami's bakery?" Itachi nodded before leaving. His mother called out a "thanks" before he could walk out of earshot.

The Uchihas were a big clan. Several of them ran their own stores. They had their own community inside the Leaf Village. The bakery was a few streets over. He didn't mind the walk. The air was brisk and pleasant to breathe in. He enjoyed walking the streets at night.

It only took a few minutes to get there. The small building was filled with a warm glow. He would never tell anyone, but he loved the smell of fresh backed bread. When he opened the door little bells rang on the doorknob announcing his entrance.

"Sou will you get this one?" came a slightly familiar voice from the back of the shop from behind the counter. Itachi looked towards the doorway, not helping his curiosity. Moments later someone pushed aside the cloth that separated the back of the shop from the front.

'So this was the infamous Sou' Itachi thought when the girl stood behind the counter. She was nothing special. She was cute but not pretty with her medium length dark hair tied back with her long bangs brushing against her face. Most Uchiha's normally had black eyes. Her's were a light blue with a trace of white toward the pupils.

"May I help you?" she asked wiping flour off her hands. Now that he saw her face we was a little relieved. He remembered her from her parent's wedding. There had been some commotion from it because an Uchiha man married an outsider. The woman's name was Misame, and she already had a daughter meaning that she did not have any Uchiha blood in her and would cause problems in the clan if she were to ever have children.

Itachi pointed to some bread in the glass counter. "Why do you carry the Uchiha name?" he asked outright. "Eh?" she seemed a little taken aback from the question but then smiled. "The Uchiha's are a strong proud clan. My mother wanted me to drop our old name and embrace her new one together." She handed the bread to him and he gave her the money.

He found her reasoning stupid and shrugged her words off as he left the shop. Sasuke met him at the door. "Will you help me?" he asked holding an assignment. Itachi sighed. He motioned for him to come closer to him. Sasuke walked towards him hopefully. With two figures Itachi poked his little brother in the forehead. "Hey!" Sasuke said rubbing the spot.

"I'm sorry Sasuke" Itachi said passing him.

He could hear his little brother mumble something behind him as he delivered the bread to the kitchen. You might ask why he did that. Well have you ever randomly poked someone without reason? It's quit amusing. Try it sometime.

That night Itachi lay awake for a long time. He found himself thinking about the girl whose name meant "to suffer". The name was outright bad luck. He almost felt sorry for the girl. "Ah!" he rolled over and tried to clear his mind of anything but training. He dreamed of the next full moon when he would put his plan into motion.

The next day Itachi was rudely surprised when he found his favorite training spot already taken. He was about to demand the intruder to leave when a kunai flew awfully close his head. He caught it easily and turned to stare angrily at the attacker.

"I'm sorry I didn't mean to "said an annoyingly familiar voice. It was that girl again. Why did she keep popping up where she didn't belong? Sou walked over to him and took her knife back. "I didn't get to introduce myself the other day" she said sticking her hand out" My name is Sou."

Itachi, ignoring her hand, walked past her. "This is where I train. I have everyday for the past year" he said. Her face fell. "But I really need to train." she said defensibly "and this was the last open spot." Itachi sighed. He seemed to be doing that a lot lately.

"I'll say you do" Itachi said smugly.

"huh I do what?" she asked.

"Need practice, you suck" Sou's cheeks turned red. "Well we can't all be perfect like you now can we? Just so you know I'm not moving, I was here first" This girl had spunk. He hated people with spunk. He narrowed his eyebrows at her as she turned and threw another knife at the target. It missed completely veering off to the left.

"Pathetic" he said.

"Then show me how instead of insulting me" she said in a sad voice. "Come on please. I need to get better for my team and you're the best aren't you?"

He was about to tell her no when he thought of something. If she successfully hit the target then maybe she would leave. "Fine" he said and took the kunai she had taken out.

She looked surprised that he had actually taken up her offer. She had an annoying way of openingly showing all her feelings on her face.

As expected Itachi easily hit the eye of the target. "You hold it wrong" he said in as few words as possible. "That was amazing!" she said and took out another knife. She tried to mimic holding it the way he did. Itachi grunted. This was going to take longer then he thought. He roughly moved her figures to the right position and crossed his arms waiting. She threw it. It went too far to the right this time and landed in the bushes.

Itachi wanted to choke her. How could she be having trouble with something so easy? But he wanted his spot. Bad. So he showed her again.

And again.

And again

And again.

Before he knew it the sun was starting to set and he hadn't trained at all. Sou , on the other hand, had a smile on her face. She had managed to hit the target. She was positively beaming at him. He couldn't help but notice she had a nice smile. 'What?' he thought to himself. He shook his head slightly trying to get the thought out of his head.

"Thanks for helping me" she said "I'll make sure to steal your spot another day!" Before he could answer she was already walking towards the area's exit back home. Itachi was surprisingly only slightly irritated at the thought of seeing the horrible ninja again. He wondered how she had even passed and became a ninja in the first place. He looked over at the target and shook his head again.

He couldn't bother himself with thoughts like that. He had to think about the end of the month.

First chapter down! Hope you guys liked it. I had went through and fixed some things. Nothing big just spelling and stuff.


	2. Chapter 2 Unfreezing His Heart

AN- "Our last moments" is something I thought would be interesting to write. It's not too planned out so it might feel weird. but it'll have to do. I plan on only three chapters. I hope you enjoy it. Please RxR.

**Our Last Moments**

**Chapter 2- Unfreezing His Heart**

(If even for a moment)

Every day after that Sou purposely went to Itachi's training area. True, Itachi could have found a new spot or better yet simply make her leave by force, but for some reason he didn't. At first it annoyed him seeing her there day after day after day, but after awhile he found him self oddly looking forward to her attempts to hit first still targets then moving ones, himself volunteering to be one somehow. It was her smile. It was her smile.

He hated that fluttering feeling in his chest. It made it harder for him to keep his face straight. This girl was messing up his head. It almost killed him when she first hit the bulls eye. At first she looked astonished. Then her face melted into a smile. "I did it" she said in an almost breathless voice.

She tugged the kunai and it came out of the wood smoothly. Sou twirled it between her figures enjoying the cool steel against her skin and the feeling of control over the weapon. Itachi watched as she seated herself next to him where he was perched on a fallen tree. "Do you want me to leave?" she asked suddenly somber.

. A soft breeze lifted a few leaves into the air. Itachi looked at Sou and lifted one hand. At first Sou thought he was going to push her away from him then say "yes! Leave me alone already!"

Instead he picked a leaf from her hair. Sou blushed, wondering how long it had been there. When the silence stretched out to over a minute Sou wondered if he had even heard her question.

"No" Itachi said still holding the leaf. It sat in the palm of his hand until the wind snatched it away from him. "I don't mind". AT that moment something amazing happened. Itachi Uchiha, The Itachi Uchiha smiled at her. It was very faint and it only lasted a moment but she was sure that she saw it.

Itachi had smiled at her and she smiled back.

"My team has a mission tomorrow, but we should be back before lunch."

Sou didn't come back to the training field the next night. Itachi couldn't bring himself to train now that he finally had a chance. All of the challenge was gone now that he perfected all of his techniques. It was all in good timing, there was less then two weeks left until the next full moon.

It was already dark when Itachi decided to go to the bakery. If she was there he could always pick up some more bread as his excuse. As he walked down eh street he heard a faint sniff from between two buildings. Itachi peered through the darkness. When the streetlights flickered on he could make out a familiar shape.

He crouched down next to the sniffling girl. She wiped her jacket sleeve across her face in an attempt to hide her tears. " I-Itachi?" she said embarrassed. She raised her hands in front of her face as if to hide behind them. "I'm sorry it didn't work. Even after all that time of teaching me I still messed it up"

Itachi took a hold of her wrists and lowered Sou's hands so he could see her face. "Did you get attacked?" he asked calmly. Her eyes shifted to the end of the street. When she saw no one was there she nodded unable to simply lie to him. "I'm too weak. I messed up the mission and now we're all in trouble….They told me to just stay out of the way but I couldn't! I had this feeling that if I tried then I could have done it."

She finally wiped away her last tear. "I'm sorry" she muttered. He noticed several cuts and bruises. Sou's Itachi's anger flared up but quickly dissolved when he saw her face. He gingerly picked her up with one arm around her back and the other under her legs. Exusted she leaned against his chest.

"Thanks Itachi"

Even though Itachi would have preferred her to stay home until she felt better, Sou still met up with him.

She handed him a Half and Half as she sat down beside him one day after her team practice. Itachi didn't notice she was there at first, even after she pushed the can into his hands. His mind was buzzing with anticipation. He couldn't believe how much time had passed. This was his last night here. Tomorrow night was the full moon.

Sou opened her can and took a sip from it. Itachi copied her and almost choked. It was sticky and way too sweet for his liking but she liked it so he pretended to enjoy. He found himself looking at her. Sou. It was like something had snapped in his head. Sou Uchiha. He didn't want to think about it right now.

"What is it?" Sou asked. "Itachi?" she looked up at him the dieing sun reflected in her eyes making them glow blue and white. Before he could stop himself Itachi was moving forward. Captivated by here eyes he found his arms wrapping around her frail body. She was much too small. Like a piece of glass about to break. He held her closer fearing the slightest breeze would shatter the girl.

Itachi went straight to his room that night. He laid on his bed, moonlight falling across his body. He touched his lips with one pale finger. He could still taste it.

It was a mixture of something soft, something sweet, and something almost painful.

**Thanks to all those people who have read this and especially reviewed. Just in case you didn't read it before this is only going to be a three chapter story. That's just how I planned it out. **

**A half and half is a drink that comes in a pretty large (almost 8 inches high) metal can. Its half lemonade and half ice tea and very sweet. I like them especially because they only coast one dollar. **

**Thanks for reading. Please review! Next chapter will be up soon! **


	3. Chapter 3 A Place in His Heart

**AN****- This is the third and last chapter. Thanks for reading and waiting for me to post. I appreciate it. **

**Disclaimer****- yawn not mine sigh Naruto that is. Fan fic is mine. So no stealing or I'll have to send my minions after you! hehehe.**

Our Last Moments

Chapter 3- A Place In His Heart

(A moment to hold on to)

As the day slipped away into the night it became colder. Thin clouds came from his mouth as he ran. Yells and scream surrounded him. When he turned, his blade slashed sharply in the air and reflected the moonlight. His eyes were like lanterns in the darkness, their bright color dulled by none other, but matched by that of blood.

Itachi slashed through the bodies not even looking at the faces. He had to be done by the time Sasuke got home. Like his older brother, Sasuke sometimes stayed past dark to train.

A war cry came from behind him. Itachi swung around his sword aimed at the knees. There goes his cousin. He made the mistake of looking at him closely. His familiar face swam before his eyes.

"Power" he reminded himself and struck out again making his way into one of the houses.

"Itachi what's wrong with you?" An older woman clutched several small children. He remembered she used to watch him when he was little. He killed them quickly and moved on.

Sou's dad quietly stood up. She noticed that his eyes were now red, a trait she would never posses.

"Where are you going?" Her mother asked. Her father only tilted his head to the side slightly; it was his way of saying "not in front of her, I'll tell you later." Her father and mother did that a lot around her. Sou heard something from outside. Her father quickly slid open the door and walked out.

Sou hurried to the back room and shut the sliding door behind her. Her mother called it the quit room because it always made her feel relaxed. Octagon bamboo windows let her peer into the garden. She tried to see through the small trees and into the next street but it was too far for the feeble paper lanterns on the porch. Sou frowned not liking her lack of knowledge.

A sickening crashing sound came from the next room. "Mom?" Sou said in a worried voice. She felt a hairs and the back of her neck raise as she grabbed for the door. Before she even got to it, the door slid open from the other side.

"Itachi?" Sou said taking a step back when he saw his eyes. His Sharingan activated. That's when she knew something was wrong; because in all the time she had been with him he had never used his Sharingan.

The second reason she found herself suddenly unconftable was the fact that he held a sword that was covered with blood. She remembered the noises from the other room and realized now that her mother would have never allowed him to enter the house the way he is now.

He stepped forward. She stepped back. Sou did this until she couldn't go any further and her back hit the wall. "Itachi what's going on?" she asked. She tried to keep her voice calm but the trace of fear leaked into it.

"They are all dead. I killed them" Itachi said telling the truth with out hesitation. Even though his eyes stared straight at hers Sou was looking at his sword. He lifted it slowly until it was above his head.

The only thing she could think of was: "I'm going to die". It was that same feeling she got when she was little. Every one goes through it. It's the moment hen you realize that you someday are going to die.

Hers was the day when she had found a kitten behind her house. Its eyes were still closed and its body was tiny. She had cradled it in her arms like a baby and watched it's petite chest move up and down as it breathed. Sou didn't understand why it happened at the time, but suddenly the kitten stopped breathing. At first she had thought that it was sleeping. She remembered getting this odd feeling, as if she could feel it's soul leaving it's body. The kitten became cold in her hands.

Her body started to shake with her tears and she couldn't stop it. Her mother sent her to bed but she couldn't stop thinking of her own body going cold like that one day.

They realization came back to her in a wave and Sou had to force herself to stay calm. "Why?' she asked. Her gaze left the sword and locked onto his.

"To test my strength" Itachi answered. "To do that I must kill all of the Uchihas"

Sou was stunned. His answer was so unlike him but yet at the same time something she would have expected him to say. After all he was the strongest person she knew. The similarities between this person in front of her and the Itachi she had seen yesterday made her almost smile. Death didn't seem so unfamiliar now, it was strange but as she looked at his face she felt a strange calmness.

"I understand why you are here." She said "Because I share the name of Uchiha"

"You chose to take on the name" Itachi replied"

"Yes I know"

"You should have expected this." he said. "You're name means to suffer"

"Names don't matter to me much" Sou said "After all yours means weasel"

Too much time had passed Itachi realized. He could feel Sasuke's presence enter the Uchiha's area of the city. The raised sword started to fall towards her.

"Itachi"

It was as if time slowed down around him. At first the blade was slow but as it got further away from him it seemed to speed up.

"I know it won't make any difference but…"

Like that day when he had smiled at her, Itachi did something he had never done before. For a moment Itachi's mask slipped reveling a face full of pain. His eyes fell into a soft black, like cooling coal. He couldn't hear this. He feared the feeling in his chest, bubbling up and choking him, because he knew what she was going to say next. He brought the sword down swiftly towards her heart, the thing he loved and hated the most about her.

" I love you, Itachi."

The blade hit its mark perfectly.

The fire crackled as Itachi stared at it in silence. An owl flew above them, its wings making a great swooshing sound above their heads.

"So?" Kisame asked now curious. He wanted to know what kind of person Itachi would like. Better yet what kind of person would like Itachi. He leaned forward slightly so he wouldn't miss a word.

A few moments of silence passed before Itachi spoke. He hadn't moved at all but stared deep into the embers.

"She died many years ago. That's all there is to tell"

Kisame sighed and frowned. "You're really no fun to be around." he grunted and looked back at the direction of the nearest city.

A piece of almost completely burnt wood fell over on top of the rest. Sparks flew up into the air glowing brightly. As they gently floated down their lights faded until they matched the darkness beyond the camp fire.

Like a fire's spark,

Love glows against the darkness.

It flies into the air and dances to the ground.

But soon the light will fade and,

as will some love, grow cold.

Even after the spark has turned to ash

You can see its lingering scar against the sky

and like love

Will become an unforgettable moment in your life.

**AN****- There you go the last chapter. It came pretty short but I liked how it came out. Then again if I were Sou I would be like " Ah! Itachi get away from me!!!" runs But I wanted it to have a sort of bitter sweet feeling. Like if she were to die she would rather have him kill her then anyone else. **

**I hoped you enjoyed it and will continue to read my stories (that is if I write more) Thanks for reading! Please review and tell me what you think!.**


End file.
